OreSama Revenge
by ElegantCry
Summary: Oh Germany, Denying Prussia Love and Affection. Ludwig learns to never mess with a lustful Prussian, when all his clothes.... towels.. and his curtains are stolen out of the bathroom, leaving him naked.
1. Chapter 1: Operation ORESAMA!

Hey! Give the Writer some Frinkin' Feedback. Or anything in Specific you want writen. I'm open to any new ideas you wanna give! ;D

With Love

Ele-san.

* * *

TITLE!: ORE-SAMA BLOG!

Dear Mini-Awesomes. (My ADORING fans.)

So Two days ago, West COMPLETELY ignored my amazingly loving gestures! I came over to him, slipped my arms around his neck as sweetly as possible and you know what!? He pushed me down! How could he!?I'm completely and absolutely....AWESOME. * Insert Sad Face *

Then later, He was reading... (NO ONE READS ANYMORE).. and I sat in his lap, and was all 'Cute'(That's what France said to do... Whatever that meant) And then, He practically FREAKS OUT and then Throws me out of his lap, then gives me a fuckin' lecture!. The only good thing was that his face was as red as my beautiful eyes! Kesesesese! Oh West~o-! Where would you be without those stunningly good looks of yours? Oh But don't worry Everyone. I, the AMAZINGLY AWESOME GILBERT!!. will get revenge. I hope you like West's body.. You'll be seeing a LOT of it!!!

* * *

DATE: Monday, 27th

TIME: 6:11 PM.

LOCATION: 90° degrees East. Down the hall of Germany's bathroom. With a Nice Oaken Chair.

TACTICAL REASONING: Germany takes a shower at 6 everyday: Ending at 1830. At 1809 PM; I broke through the territory; and stole all the rations of the Enemy ranks. They'll be Defenseless when they finish Debriefing: Leaving them WIDEOPEN and exposed when they try to break through the threshold. I will be waiting.

* * *

As soon as He stepped from the Shower, Germany noticed something rather odd. His clothes were missing. With a gruff sigh, He glanced around the lovely bathroom, in search for a towel.... ANYTHING to cover himself, when he'd leave. Oddly, even that was missing as well. It was a wise guess that Prussia had something to do with this, but _WHY_?. He took a couple steps towards the door (Damnit, Gilbert even took the CURTAINS!) and rapped his knuckles on the wood.

"Nii-san! You better bring my clothes back in here, RIGHT NOW, or I Swear, Berlitz will GET YOU!"

Utter Silence. Perhaps it was simply a bad Prank... But He knew his brother. There had to be reason behind this. Yet again, the dripping-wet Blonde tapped on the door, with more force.

"I mean it, Gilbert! Bring everything back, OR SO HELP ME I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

He would have thought Gilbert would have said anything... Unknown to him at the time, Prussia was in the chair, about three yards from the door on the side, kicking and laughing into his hand silently with great difficulty like a child who had been mischievous.

It was a bad assumption to guess that Gilbert wasn't in the house... but in this situation, It would be a game of patience to get out of the bathroom. If He waited, Prussia would pass out in a couple hours... but He wasn't in the mood to sit around naked for that long... Uggh! If He just.. bursted out the door... Gilbert could be waiting... and... UGGH! [Both of those are sounds of Disgust at the thoughts] Both decisions seemed sketchy.. but did he really want to sit around... NAKED!? He never felt that comfortable being so exposed for long periods of time, all because of Gilbert.

Ludwig contemplated for a minute or so... and came to the idea. If Gilbert shows up...Punch him, if not. RUN! He slowly turned the knob of the door...letting it open to barely a hair.

No obnoxious laughter... No shuffling of feet. Just silence.


	2. Chapter 2: Tonight Will Be A Long Night

Yo. Ele-san here. I'm really sorry for how long it took me to write the next chapter. It was kinda complicated, since I've had a tight schedule as of late.

So far so good, At least I hope. Eh.. And yeah. Sorry for the mistakes and shit.. _;;

And for you guys that are reading my, _Independence & Scones, _the next chapter will be coming out soon. I mean it.

Once again, sorry for the wait.

Ele-san.

* * *

Cha-Chick.

Cha-Chick.

The sound was something Germany prayed He wouldn't hear. EVER.

Cha-chick, Cha-chick.

The sound that Prussia snickered about childishly. The pictures he had taken had added to the laughter.

Germany slowly turned, to see Prussia taking quick shots of him...with his phone clenched in his thin spider-like digits.

"OOOOYYY~! West~o! Nice ass! I love the expression on your face! It's almost as awesome as a small bird." Prussia was laughing hysterically at the face Germany wore so blatantly: Utter Mortification. His face contorted into a type that would seem like shock, painted with a nice coat of cherry red paint. Germany's hands slapped down on his member as soon as he saw that Prussian; Who sat in the chair in the middle of the hall, blocking his escape.

It became more obvious that Prussia had been planning this, and that Germany foolishly fell into such a devious trap.

"Br.. Bruder! Move! I'd like to get dressed... and how you dare STEAL MY CLOTHES!" It was utterly embarrassing to be in a naked stalemate with Prussia. While He was completely flustered, Prussia continued snapping quick photos. It was something new to see the 'Emotionless' Germany with such an expression... In fact, it seemed almost arousing.

"Nein. You can only pass if I get something in return! Kesesese... What are you willing to give me?"

At first, Germany didn't catch the innuendo at all, due to the state was self-consciousness. He attempted to pass his brother, after all, Prussia never held a threat very strongly especially when Germany showed his disdain for games like that. Prussia gazed at the Blonde with a sweet smile, the camera rested in his lap, staring intently to snap more embarrassing pictures. His crimson hues slowly gazed at the Blonde's body hungrily, drinking in every curve and muscle of his form.. the way he moved towards the Albino. This just might be more amusing then Prussia had ever thought. Like a flash, Prussia had pushed his booted feet hard against the wall of the hallway like a gate, causing Germany's bare thighs to bump into those long legs inadvertently.

Germany didn't dare step over those figuresque boots. Just thinking of the results were mortifying. A large smirk saturated with evil intention came to Prussia's face. He would be getting his revenge tonight, He was He was. He brought his right leg back to the chair... then to Germany's backside, caging him in between. He knew very well that Germany wouldn't dare leave himself exposed.

"Nein Nein, I said... You're not passing me without giving me somethin', West. Going through a toll-booth without paying is a No-no." Prussia's voice purred with the hidden meaning that he was implying.

"... M.. Must you be so Lewd!? Just let me pass! Or I'll...What are you, Nii-san? A Little KID!?" Germany's voice sounded as firm as he could make it, as he glanced away with a gruff sigh.

"Kesesese, Or what, _Ludwig_?" Just the way Prussia had purred his name, made goosebumps form on the back of Germany's neck. Prussia rose up suddenly from his slouching in that chair, and pressed his lean finesse against the toned form of his brother. With the surprise of the action, He could easily push them both against the wall. Prussia's hand rose to place itself between Germany's head, his palm firmly on the wall... Just like talking to a girl. His thigh slowly planted between the blonde's legs, whose hands nervously trembled while trying to shield his length from sight and touch.

The way things were heading now, Tonight Would Be A long Night.


End file.
